El Hijo Perdido de Zero
by JamesKusanagi
Summary: Atormentado por la muerte de su padre, James Zero juro vengarse del cartel Nests quien segun había sido derrotado en el Kof 2001 seguíria operando en secreto. Para eso James buscaría la ayuda de Kyo Kusanagi para poder derrotar al cartel de una vez, en su aventura James encontraria el amor, asistiria a la escuela con kyo y entraria por primera vez al torneo "King Of Fighters"


El hijo perdido de Zero

Atormentado por la muerte de su padre, James Zero juro vengarse del cartel Nests quien se pensó que había sido derrotado en el Kof 2001 seguía operando en secreto. Para eso James buscaría la ayuda de Kyo Kusanagi para poder derrotar al cartel para siempre.

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

Era una tarde lluviosa en Brooklyn Nueva York, la lluvia no dejaba ver por la ventana, las calles parecían ríos y las personas apresuraban el paso para llegar a sus casas. James miraba por la ventana recordando aquellos días que paso con su padre.

James: te extraño mucho padre-se dijo así mismo mientras miraba la lluvia- te prometo que Nests pagara por lo que te hizo estos últimos 7 años- apretó su puño con enojo.

Lucky: oye tranquilo viejo, no te hagas daño lastimándote de esa manera- le dijo el jugador de basquetbol.

Brian: tiene razón chico, no te preocupes encontraremos a esos desgraciados y haremos que paguen por lo que le hicieron a tu padre- hablo el chico castaño con una sonrisa.

James: está bien chicos hay que empezar a investigar- comento y luego saco de su bolso una memoria USB que después conecto a la computadora.

Brian: ¿Qué es eso James? ¿Y para que lo utilizaras?- le pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba del refrigerador un refresco.

James: esto Brian es una memoria que contiene todos los datos de Nests- dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba abrir los archivos que contenía- con esto encontraremos a las bases de Nests que están escondidas en todo el mundo-.

Lucky: ¡estás hablando enserio!-exclamo sorprendido mientras se acercaba al pelinegro que buscaba información del cartel- ¿con esto hallaremos a Nests? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunto

James: me lo dio un conocido se llamaba K´ me lo encontré en Londres mientras buscaba a unos parientes, me dijo que mi padre le había pedido que me entregara una carta y también una memoria USB con los datos del cartel luego me advirtió que me cuidara pues al parecer alguien tomo el control de lo que quedo de Nests y que también me estaban buscando para matarme, después se fue- relato el pelinegro mientras empezaba a cargar los archivos.

James: al parecer Nests es controlado 4 miembros que tomaron el control de lo que quedo del cartel destruido, pero no puedo encontrar los datos de ellos- hablo el pelinegro mientras tomaba café para poder mantenerse despierto.

De pronto alguien empezó a tocar la puerta los chicos pensaron que era algún tipo malo y se pusieron alerta: Brian se dirigió a la puerta, Lucky se ponía en posición de pelea y James apretó su puño y género una llama carmesí para defenderse en caso que fuera otra persona.

Lucky: Brian ve a la puerta- dijo el basquetbolista que preparaba su balón.

Brian: ok ya voy- hablo en voz baja, se acercó lentamente a la puerta miro por el visor y vio que era nada más ni menos que su compañero Heavy D!

Brian: ¡chicos! Es Heavy D!- empezó a reírse mientras miraba a sus compañeros que estaban en guardia- calmados no hay nada que preocuparse.

Brian abre la puerta y deja pasar a Heavy D! quien traía una pizza que ellos mismos le habían pedido que fuera por una.

Heavy D!: Hola chicos- saludo alegre el boxeador- aquí está la pizza que pidieron oigan le puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Por qué están en guardia como si fueran a pelear?-pregunto algo confundido.

Lucky: pensamos que eras otra persona- respondió mientras se calmaban y volvían a la computadora- ¿porque tardaste tanto? Una hora te estuve esperando

Heavy D!: perdón chicos-hablo el boxeador mientras tomaba un refresco del refrigerador-es que mi novia me dijo que la acompañara al supermercado y tuve que ir con ella- dijo sonrojado.

James: chicos encontré unas de las bases de Nests-grito emocionado- al parecer hay una base en la selva del Amazonas y es controlada por uno de los agentes de Nests: K9999- lo dijo con odio.

Heavy D!: al fin encontramos a esos malditos-dijo el boxeador- hay que ir y patearles el trasero- levanto su puño.

James: aun no chicos hay que prepararnos primero: planear como vamos a atacar y eso- hablo el pelinegro mientras apagaba la computadora- el jueves viajaremos hacia Brasil, así que estén listos porque esto será difícil- dijo el pelinegro mientras apagaba la computadora.

Heavy D!: una pregunta James ¿Por qué quieres destruir a Nests?- pregunto el boxeador quien se acostó en el sillón.

Brian: es cierto ¿Por qué ese odio tan grande?- también pregunto el castaño quien se servía una rebanada de pizza.

James: está bien les contare pero primero déjenme comer una rebana de pizza- contesto el pelinegro mientras empezaba a comer y después se sentó en una silla para empezar a contar la historia.

El pelinegro se fue a sentar en el sillón, les hablo a los chicos para que pudiera contarles la historia, pero fue interrumpido por Lucky que dejaba de hablar por el teléfono.

James: bueno pues todo empezó- fue interrumpido por el basquetbolista-¡Lucky porque me interrumpes ya iba a contarles mi historia!- le dijo al basquetbolista enojado

Lucky: perdón James-respondió algo apenado- pero esque rato me hablo Duck King quien me dijo que si íbamos a ir al juego de béisbol que en una hora va a empezar- termino de hablar mientras buscaba su gorra favorita.

Brian: es cierto ahora son las semifinales, los Yankees juegan contra los Texas Rangers-hablo emocionado, mientras se levantaba del sillón- tenemos que irnos, después nos cuentas la historia- le dijo el castaño quien se dirigía a la cocina.

James: ok chicos después le cuento la historia pues vámonos que llegaremos al partido y pues ahí que pasarla bien, porque en dos días nos vamos a Brasil-comento el pelinegro alegre.

Brian: está bien James después nos relatas tu historia, pero hay que irnos que se acabaran las entradas- dijo apresurado el castaño quien se ponía sus pantalones- ¡no pierdan el tiempo! ¡Vámonos!

Todos: ok vámonos- hablaron los chicos que salían del apartamento emocionados y ansiosos por ir al partido.

Los chicos se reunieron con Duck King y se dirigieron al estadio para ver las semifinales. La estaban pasando bien apoyando a su equipo favorito, comiendo Hot Dogs y saludando a la Cam-Vision cuando aparecían y en una ocasión Heavy le dio un beso a Lucky quien avergonzado le pego a Heavy causando un alboroto en las gradas. Aunque se divirtieron mucho después del partido regresaron a casa a descansar porque en dos días se enfrentarían al primer líder de Nests.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi fanfic espero que le haya gustado y estén atentos porque después subo el capítulo 2. Si tienen algo que decir escríbanme pues con sus críticas iré mejorando poco a poco y también me ayudara a darme ideas

Atentamente su amigo: JamesKusanagi


End file.
